


Our Enchanting Love

by mxxngoddess



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxngoddess/pseuds/mxxngoddess
Summary: A witch and an elf - star crossed lovers. Enchantment is a stubborn daughter of three, the only daughter in fact. Since birth, her mother knew she would be extraordinary. And she proved it so when her powers started developing ahead of the average child. Now she fights a battle everyone believes she's prepared for: the quest of throwing the One Ring into the fiery pits of Mordor.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Me

Chapter 1: Me

The birds chirp louder than the noisiest of children. But. . . I’ll admit. . . it is very lovely. Such a serene sound. I get out of my queen-sized bed and make my way to the bathroom. It’s kind of ironic with me getting out of a queen-sized bed since I am a princess, soon to be a queen someday. One day. . . Whenever my mother steps down from the throne of the Enchanted Kingdom.

I let the warm water soothe my body as I settle into the tub. After I ready myself, I am to go into the throne room to meet my mother for a lesson. Queen Nivela. But this is no ordinary lesson. She will teach me how to be a witch princess, for I have powers and magic within my grasp. I was born a witch, but not royalty. Mother told me that Lunaleve needed order. It needed to be led. But we had no queen or king. Just an empty castle. But it seemed that this was the only family fit for the role. Mother felt destined to take it. To become royal. No matter the cost. No matter the hardships.

My two older brothers, Aponsay and Juel, didn’t really care. As long as they were still able to go into the forest. It's their second home where things are sane. We've had quite a bit of races out there.

My father, Apuru, thought it was a great idea. But of course, this is only because the space would be great for training me to become a strong princess warrior. A strong _witch_ princess warrior. Even though at times I find it pointless, for I do not wish to die in war - they find it smart. They believe even telekinesis has its limits. Although, I don’t wish to find out. So for the sake of my warrior training. . . A bow, two small axes, throwing daggers, and a double‐edged sword are put to good use. My _witch_ warrior training is when my powers come into play. Where I draw spells and powers from my core and heart.

But all power must come from a power name. Mine is Enchantment. Which is also my name. Kind of. This name is a blessing and a curse. I draw many men into my presence with my enchanting energy. My power name makes them long to be in my vicinity and for me to like them. Heck, I could have them all someday seeing to my eternal youth and immortality. I am 2,929 years old. For the Men race, I am practically 20 years old. I was born October 31, 1984 in the Third Age.

I was born in the beautiful moonlight. A nice, breezy night. The moon is my protection. Where I draw the most deadly, strong powers that I can from it. That’s one lesson I still have to get to: Moon Magic. Aponsay’s power name is Hunter while Juel’s power name is Valor. Great names for great brothers. Aponsay is the protective brother while Juel’s more laid back. At least they didn’t get deadly power names that can lead to jealousy and blood.

I finish washing the soap off and grab a towel. When I’m all dry, I put on a black dress that has a golden belt around the stomach. It has long sleeves and the bottom hits the ground. But it makes up for it with a shimmering finish. I let my silver platinum like curls hang about. Crazy small curls they are, but plenty of them. Everyone believes my natural hair color is my cool trademark. It surely isn’t my eyes. All I have is brown eyes with tiny straight black lines that gradually makes its way from my pupil to almost half of my iris. Usually, it’s the girls with bluish‐green eyes that fills the villages and gets noticed. But with my power name, unless they have a very strong desire to ignore me, I’m surely to get noticed too. I walk out onto the balcony and look at the Enchanted Forest. There’s no other forest like it. Only one could hope to see how beautiful it is at night when the moon hits it just right. I bask in the sunlight for a few moments more and then make my way to the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net; but the reason I am posting it on here is to reach different people. I want to know what people think of my work. If it's worth continuing or if I should start something new. I am confident my writing has gotten better since the first chapter (in which I didn't know what I was doing or what I even wanted to do) to what I write now-and not just what I write on this particular story. I would appreciate any comment that shows interest in this story, critiques it, etc.


	2. Lesson for a Princess

I raise the ends of my dress off the floor as the guards push open the double doors to the throne room for me. I walk through the doors and Mother immediately starts talking.

“Enchantment. What took you so long? You know that we have much work to do. You must be in order before you are to attend the Feast of Starlight in Mirkwood. You know this may very well be the first and last time that those wretched Elves open up the party to a race other than themselves.” She blabbers on.

I raise a hand up, hoping that she’ll understand that I want her to be silent. She looks at me and I say, “Mother, everything will be fine. Your aura is filled with worry. I will be cordial in my meeting with the Elves of Mirkwood. Where is Father?”

She takes a seat on her queen throne chair that is made of steel and has emeralds here and there. “Your father is busy at the moment,” she stops and looks at me with such seriousness and continues, “I know you always feel as if the Elves are not our enemy. That we have no business starting a feud. But, Enchantment, we must right their wrongs. And you must be ravishing when you reveal yourself to King Thranduil.”

They will not let whatever happened in the past go. They just wish to keep it going, like fools. But I mustn’t disobey. Or it may very well be the _Red Room_ for me. A terrible place it is. I’m their little puppet I realized as I got older. I hope that. . .one day. . .my parents and I could stop being friends _and_ enemies. Why not just friends?

She takes me out of my thought process when she says, “For this lesson, you will be deciding the fates of these peasants for the crimes that they have committed.” She gestures to the four people, two on each side of the pathway to the King’s throne chair. Even though this dark room is lit luminously with fire and torches, I didn't notice them until now.

I can see the fear in their aura, I can see it in their eyes, I can taste it in the air. _It wasn’t me, I swear!,_ one of them says with their mind. I can read minds and control them when I try hard enough. . . but I cannot decide their fates. It isn’t within my capability. I am no queen! Not now, and if this is my business for when I’m queen, hopefully not ever. But of course, no witchcraft will help me now.

Mother gets up and walks over to a man around his 7,000’s. He almost looks as if he is trying to keep back tears. “What will be the action you take for his crime? He has been stealing food from brews for weeks now!” she informs me, almost yelling the last part.

The next second, the man begs, “Please your Majesty, I have children. I must put food into their mouths! I had no choice. I wasn’t going to let them starve.”

“You will be provided food from the royal kitchen for six weeks—food for you and your children—while you search for a job. I understand why you did what you did. It was no simple task. I won’t let you or your children go hungry.” I say, taking a deep breath afterwards waiting for my mother’s remark on my judgment.

She stares at me for a minute. But it feels like an eternity. She finally opens her mouth to say, “Enchantment...I was expecting you to send him to the prison cells. Channie, I must respect your order. And I must say, it’s a humble order.” She’s trying to hide it with all her long sentences, but I know she accepts and likes my decision. And of course, she’s shocked by it.

That name, _Channie._ It’s been ages since anyone’s used that name for me. It’s short for Enchantment. I’m the only witch in this kingdom who chose to have my power name be my name. Well. . .whose _parents_ chose to have my power name and my name the same.

I bid the others off as well. All with not-so-dire fates. None of them were sentenced to death or imprisonment. This being, I saw no reason for that. I know my father would have wanted that but I don’t. Not if the crimes don't make them a danger to the citizens. My mother sometimes wants it, and sometimes she doesn’t. 

A woman is being escorted out of the room with her good fate when Mother says, “This is a witch lesson. Drag her back here and make her _bow_. Do it with your mind, Enchantment.” I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to control her body to make her do what she doesn’t want done!

“Just focus on making her move against her will.” she tells me. Just wanting to get this over with, I imagine her moving towards me and making her way to my feet to bow. I try so hard that I start to squint. Suddenly, the woman turns around and starts to walk to me. I can see her urge to fight it in her face. But I am too strong. She finally makes it to me and bows. I gasp and stop controlling her. She runs away, afraid. Only the most powerful of witches can do mind control.

What have I done? Why would I do that? That wasn’t like me at all. I didn’t even try to object Mother’s command.

“Good, Enchantment. Very good. You’re going to need mind control where you’re going.”

In Mother’s eyes, I am ready for Mirkwood.


	3. Traveling Experience

I finish packing the last of my stuff when Aponsay comes sauntering in my room. “And what is it that you want brother?” I ask, picking up my satchel from the table with my mirror connected to it. He settles down on the bed. I sit next to him. For a moment, we’re just silent. 

“Jakara is going to miss you. Everyone will.” He says after some time. My little brother, Jakara, is always so naive and excitable. I’m going to miss him, too. But they pretend as if I’m leaving for many years.

“I won’t be gone long. You all are so dramatic.”

“It will be four days of traveling before you are to make it there. Let me come with. I will make sure no creatures of the night may get to you.”

“I’m not scared of any ‘creatures of the night’. Besides, I will have three guards traveling with me. They will keep me safe, Aponsay.”

“What is it you mean you are not scared of the creature of the night? You get red and heated in the face when you see the smallest of a spider. Not to mention you start breathing hard and screaming and crying for someone to kill it. . .”

I cut him off, “Well you know that I am afraid of spiders. That’s no surprise.”

“No, Channie, you're petrified of spiders.”

“You listened in on my lesson, didn't you? Because there goes that name, Channie, yet again.”

“Yes. Just wondered what goes on in those lessons Mother teaches.”

“Well, now you know.”

~//\\\~

I forgot how many horses are in the Royal Stables. It’s been so long since I’ve rode my horse. Since I rode any horse to be exact. My horse, Lithea, is fast and strong. The best horse I could wish for, and now I finally get to ride her again. She’s all black except she has white on her four feet and a big white line going down the middle of her face. She’s calm and gentle. I’ll admit, sometimes she can be just as restless and uneasy as I, but she’s loyal. Loyalty overrules any bad trait of hers.

“Are you ready to leave? We have everything packed and ready to go, Lady Enchantment.” One of the guards who’s going with me asks. I turn to answer and end up finding a familiar face.

“Riharu? Riharu!” I pull him into a hug. Riharu is someone I grew up with. He was in a lower caste than me but he was still my friend all the same. We sadly grew apart when we grew up. When we matured, and I very much regret it.

“You actually remember me?” he quizzes me as he pulls out of the hug, smiling like a fool.

I punch his shoulder playfully, “That’s like asking do I remember if the sun rises. Of course I remember my good friend.”

“So, are you ready?” he asks once again.

“Oh, sorry, yes.” I answer.

He shakes his head, “No need to apologize. Meet us with your horse at the front gate.” He backs away giving me a sly smile.

Right, back to business. In just a short manner of four days, I will be in Mirkwood. The home of Elves. I’m not skilled with talking to such graceful, kind Elven folk. My mission is to take their most beloved jewel. I believe it was the queen’s finding. Mother will do something with the jewel, but I’m not sure as to what.

I hop up onto Lithea and we begin our journey.

~//\\\~

It’s the second day now, but we’re still many leagues away from Mirkwood. I hope we make it there in time. If I am correct, we’re in Dunland. These guards don’t tell me much except when we should rest, when the sun is setting, when the sun is rising, and when danger may be approaching. But there has been no life-threatening danger. I’m not complaining though. The safer, the better. It was decided to go through the forests of Dunland. That way we wouldn’t have to see anyone in the village and get questioned.

I wonder how we’ll be welcomed. ‘ _Lady Enchantment of Lunaleve, how wonderful for you to have arrived. We’ve been looking forward to meeting you.’_ I imagine. It won’t be that way once I steal that jewel. I think it’s called the Klobi Jewel. A very beautiful name, for I’m sure, what’s a beautiful jewel.

Rumor has it that King Thranduil has a son. Around my age, too. Mother very strictly told me not to even think about falling in love with an Elf. She said that it is a disgrace. . . how I shouldn’t let their natural beauty fool me. They are evil when they want to be, according to Mother. I’d like to say I will be the judge of that, but I’m not so sure. If they _are_ evil, I’m going to be careful to not get too close even when I am right across the table from them.

How does Mirkwood even look? I heard it was a bunch of woods and an empire in a mountain. Maybe Mother could have given me more information about what I was going to expect, not leaving out any details. She didn’t even make it clear as to how I would get the jewel. The guards and I reach a very large lake hidden in a circle of even larger trees. They tell me we’re stopping here.

“Your Highness, would you like some water?” Riharu asks.

“Yes, thank you.” I smile at his manners. “Riharu, what do you think Mirkwood will be like?” I ask him. He sits next to me and hands me a canter of water from hopefully a clean lake.

“I think it will be nice. Why do you ask?” he says as he leans back a little more on the thick fallen log we’re sitting on.

“I don’t know. Anyways, it won’t really matter since. . .” I look at him. I don’t even want to talk about it at this point, so I just take a long sip of my water.

“My lady, everything will be fine. Me and the other guards will get you out of there safe and sound once you retrieve Klobi.”

“I am sure you will. But what if we get caught? I’m not made for snatching something from under someone’s nose without them knowing.” I claim. I look down at my canter of water.

“Well, Lady Enchantment, if you’d like. . . I can help as best I can. I could be right by your side when you go to get it.” he reassures me, breaking down with his hands like a wild story.

“No, it’s fine. We have maybe six hours until the sun is down over the horizon. I would like to get a little farther before we make camp. And don’t treat me like we’ve never been in cahoots before.” I tell him, starting to stand. He quickly takes a hold of my arm and looks me in the eye. Maybe he’s wondering if I can read his eyes. Well, I can’t. I can’t read his mind or aura either. He’s masking it. He stands up also and gives me a small head bow. He starts to walk to our packing donkey that carries most of our stuff.

I’ve never taken a good look at Riharu until now. My, has he grown. His dark brown hair barely combing his neck while a short bang that’s pushed to either side, hits his forehead. Soft dark brown eyes, like mine. A taller height than me. A tan sun-kissed skin color that makes him stand out from all the others. And no guards had ever dared to smile at me, even if they were a friend. Such a bright shining smile he showed me when talking to me.

He looks at me from afar and says, “Ven, déjanos ir.” The old witch language. It’s been some time since I used it. Witches finally named it after sometime. They call it ‘Spanish’. A lovely name to say. _Come, let us go,_ is what he said. I’m not as rusty in that language as I thought.

I pull myself back onto Lietha and guide her into a slow walk. As she walks, I carefully pet her neck from where I’m sitting.

Riharu pulls his horse up next to mine. Suddenly, butterflies prance around in my stomach. What is this strange feeling? I can’t be falling for a guard. I mustn’t. So many things are running through my head at once. The jewel, Mirkwood, King Thranduil and his son, and. . . Riharu. Most importantly: How am I going to pull this off?

“With my help.” Riharu finally says after riding next to me in silence. I was so _lost_ in thought that I forgot to _cover up_ my thoughts. Witches love listening in on one’s conversation with one’s self.

“No. I will decide when we arrive there. First I must see how many guards will be on our asses.”


	4. Mirkwood and a Creature of The Night

Almost there. We’re in the Mirkwood Forest, and close to the Enchanted River. I wonder who named that. It’s rather close to my power name. Maybe it has powers too?

The sun shines bright. The winds blow strong and the flowers dance to its tune. But there is another voice in the air. A foul sound. I turn my head to Riharu to ask, “Do you hear that?”

“No. What is it that you hear?” he replies, starting to slow his horse down a bit.

“Almost like a hissing sound. Never mind, I guess.” I tell him.

After about 15 minutes of us moving forward, a guard yells, “Araña!” What? _Araña. . ._ spider? No. It cannot be. But it can. And it is. Ahead of us is a massive spider. Without even thinking, a terrified shriek leaves my mouth. It’s hungry for a meal and the satisfaction of a kill. I’m hungry for safety and the option to rid myself of its horrid face.

The two guards and Riharu pull out their swords. It looks as if it’s readying itself to charge us. I’m just frozen in fear. If my hair wasn’t already silver, the shock of this magnitude would sure do it.

In a desperate need to leave, I yell to Riharu, “Riharu! I’m completely afraid of spiders and we can’t kill this thing on our own! What do we do?”

He looks around. It looks like he’s searching for someone. . .something. . .someplace. But to no avail.

Wait.

I see something maybe a league away. A mountain. King Thranduil! We need to get to that castle or whatever it’s called. “Riharu! I think I see our destination up ahead.”

“Jui? Koir? Can you hold it off? I must get the princess to safety!” Riharu yells to the other guards. They look just as terrified as I am. They tell him yes before the spider starts squirming to us.

“We will send help!” He yells at the guards and then looks at me and says, “Come! Follow me and keep up!” With that, he kicks his horse into a run and I’m right next to him. We make way for the mountain.

~//\\\~

What if we don’t get help in time? Will the guards be dead? What if they’re already in a web somewhere? How is it possible for a spider to get that big!

We’re getting closer and closer to the Elven king’s place when I start gasping for air. The image of that spider plays in my head over and over again.

“We’re almost there. It’ll be okay. Just. . . hang on. Please.” Riharu says after he sees my behavior. All I can do is nod. I can’t let this affect me or the mission. It was just a spider. Just a big spider.

We’re closer than ever to the mountain in which the cave system is located. I think I could just call the cave system the Elven king’s kingdom or palace. The large gate is right in view. The Elven guards see us and immediately shout something in elvish.

The gates open and we’re met with two guards, talking in elvish. Riharu tells them, “We don’t speak elvish. This is Lady Enchantment. She was invited here for the feast.” He gestures to me during the last part. They look over at me. I’m sure they’re confused as to why it looks like I just saw a ghost.

Riharu tells them about the spider and how our men need help. They go back and forth, until, another Elven guard comes and tells the other guards something in elvish. Next thing I know, Riharu and I are being escorted inside.

We follow the guards to. . . where I suspect the king is located. Vast halls with a drop of doom covered by bridges surround us. It’s such a colossal place, that I wouldn’t expect it to be lit like this. We stop in this huge room with steps leading to a large chair. And in that chair, sits King Thranduil. He has a large wooden crown on his head and is in a very pretty, white tunic. Next to him is a young Elf. A boy who's obviously taller than me. Looks to be six-two. So Thranduil must be six-three or four. Not much of a height difference there. He has blond long hair just like Thranduil. Thranduil’s hair is slicked back, all the way down his back, and the boy’s hair has two small braids tied into a ponytail to the back while the rest of his hair flows graciously. They have pointy ears, too. I’m guessing this is his son. They are both quite beautiful. If I was looking for love, his son would be the first one I would go to. Except, I am a witch.

“You are the witch who was invited to the Feast of Starlight.” Thranduil says, looking me up and down. He comes closer to me. Investigating me.

It’s okay, Enchantment. How hard can it be to talk to an Elven king? I look him in the eye and say, “Yes, King Thranduil. Um, anyways,” a nervous chuckle escapes, “My men are out there. A spider was attacking them and—”

“I’ve sent some of my best guards out there to retrieve them—and kill the spider if it’s not already dead. You are a witch, correct?” he cuts me off. I stand a bit straighter. I cannot believe I said ‘um’. It’s over with now anyways. Without a thought, I take a quick glance at his son and then the high ceiling. Seeing as it is a cave kingdom, I would expect no different.

He must’ve noticed my curiosity towards his look-alike because he looks at the boy and then back at me to say, “That is my son, Legolas. We’ve heard so much about you. What is it that you can do? Witch-wise of course.” It almost seems he’s somehow fascinated with me.

I look at Riharu. Right now, _I_ don’t even know what I can do. I wish I would've just stayed home. “ _You’re fine. . . Just, humor him.”_ Riharu tells me through his mind.

I breathe in through my nose, steadying myself a bit more. “I can move things without touching it. I can read minds and auras. I can even do shields and forcefields around people sometimes. The list goes on and on, but I don’t wish to bore you with boring things about me.” I say. My eyes never left King Thranduil’s.

“Boring things? Quite the contrary. Maybe over the feast tonight I can get to know even more about you.” he smirks, and not in a flirty way. “Legolas, show them to where they’ll be staying for the time being.”

Riharu jumps in to say, “What about our men? I cannot rest until I know they’ve been found.”

“Do not worry. My men will find them. When they arrive, I’ll be sure to let someone inform you.” Thranduil responds.

Legolas looks at me, gesturing for me to follow him with his graceful hand. Riharu and I follow him down complex, complicated halls. I try not looking down for the fear of falling down into the darkness below us. The twisted paths make me dizzy.

We follow the Elf until we make it to a room. Legolas looks at Riharu and says, “This is where you will be staying with the other guards.” But what if they’re dead? I don’t want to believe it. . . I can’t. Riharu gives me one last look before going into his temporary room. Legolas then takes me to another room not too far away.

I walk in, a little cautious of it all. Behind me, Legolas says, “I see you didn’t bring clothes. I can go get you some.”

I turn around to face him and tell him, “It’s alright. I won’t be here for long. What I’m wearing is fine. A change of clothes was on the packing donkey. . . Which is probably dead now by that spi-spider.”

_Not good, not good! Did I really just stutter?_

He draws his eyebrows together and says, “You are afraid of spiders.” That seemed more like a statement than question. He clears his throat softly and adds, “I heard in a tale that witches have something called power names. It defines who they are for the most part, right?”

“Well, kind of. Mine is Enchantment. But don’t worry, it doesn’t really work on Elves right now.”

“Right now?”

“I’m still pretty young. My powers still have much progressing to do.” I tell him, smiling. I really can’t help it, he’s interesting. I’ve never been this close to an Elf before. Never seen such . . . perfection. I didn’t even realize how hard I was staring into his light sapphire eyes.

He cleared his throat, taking me out of my trance. “Well, I must get going. When I’m not shooting arrows, I’m doing something else. It was nice meeting you, Lady Enchantment.” he tells me before starting to walk out.

“Bye.” I say to his back. And like that, he’s gone. His aura was incomprehensible. I have no idea what’s going on with his emotions. Maybe they just aren’t meant to be read.


	5. Sentimental Moments

_**~Riharu~** _

She seemed sort of spellbound by that Elfling. She really sucked at hiding her feelings and thoughts. Shouldn’t I be worried about the guards we left in the woods instead of Enchantment who has the safety of these walls? I know I’m just a guard and she’s a princess but. . .

She’s kind and beautiful. She isn’t self-centered like most Witches, and that’s a good sign. She said butterflies pranced around in her stomach when I was next to her. It was in her mind that she said this. But still. She said it.

I’m just lying there on the bed when I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it and, to my complete surprise, it’s Enchantment.

“Enchantment?” I ask, accidentally forgetting the “lady”. I quickly correct myself, “I mean Lady Enchantment! I’m terribly sorry.”

She just laughs and lets herself in, closing the door with my hand still on it. See? Way too nice to a lowly guard like me. She looks up at me, craning her neck just a little bit, and says, “It’s okay. I imagine you know why I’m here?”

I walk over to the bed to take a seat. After taking a deep breath in, I say, “The jewel.”

“Read my mind.” she says, taking a seat next to me. She smiles at me, waiting for my incite or getting ready to vent. . . I’m not sure.

“Well, Lady Enchantment, there are a bunch of guards under this roof. They are definitely wary of everything. I mean, they are Elves after all.”

“Of course. Where do you think I could find the jewel?” she asks me with her soft eyes. Strangely, I could melt right here under her gaze.

“Why don’t you ask Legolas?” The words just slipped. Why would I say that? How hard is it to mask your frustration at her and him, Riharu?

The next five seconds tears me down slowly in tension. She just stares at me. Her lips slowly drawing apart as she’s trying to piece together what all of this is about.

She finally stands up and looks at the door. Why won’t she talk to me? Is she waiting for an apology? Still facing away from me, she says, “I didn’t know you felt that way.” She turns to me swiftly, folding her arms at her chess with a quizzical look but still vulnerable almost, “Actually, how _do_ you feel? About me that is.”

I stand also. She doesn’t need to know anything about my feelings towards her. As long as I keep masking it, she will never know. It’s for the better. Her response would just hurt me more. I know she doesn’t exactly feel the same. Ever since we were little I was always giddy around her. Then we were teens and I cared for her more than as a friend. Something inside me changed and I started to like her more and more. But we’ve grown and it’s our first time seeing each other in years.

As I’m lost in thought, she turns back toward the door, obviously thinking about leaving. I put my hand on her shoulder and turn her around. She looks so shocked by my action. Like she doesn’t know whether to slap me or yell at me for getting all too comfortable.

I tell her, “Look—I didn’t mean it. Just. . . we’ll find it together, okay?” She just nods. I pick up my weapon belt, heading for the exit but turn away from the door to tell her, “First, I must find out if they have found our men.” I walk out of the room, down the winding halls and down some steps. I don’t know where I’m going but I must see to it that my guards are brought in safely. They have families to go home to.

_**~Enchantment~** _

He must find the guards and I must find that jewel. But it was really weird when he told me that I should ask Legolas. Was he jealous? I just want to take my mind off all of that. It’s crazy as a matter of fact. A guard whom I’m not supposed to fall in love with because of his rank believes that I am falling in love with an Elf also whom I’m not supposed to fall in love with because of his race. At this point, I think I’ll just stay away from love.

I walk out of his room and into the halls. I’m going to find that jewel. And I’m going to leave unnoticed, with that jewel in hand. Whether I have to use my powers or weapons or trickery, I’ll get that jewel. Good thing I had my bow and quiver on me instead of the packing donkey. Along with my sword, daggers, and two small axes.

Now I find it kind of pathetic how I didn’t use it when we encountered that spider. No matter how scared I was, I still could’ve shot an arrow or two.

Even though there are no windows, everything is lit brightly. Actually, maybe Legolas _could_ help me out. I’ll just have to hide my true intentions. I have no idea how I’m going to do this, but I can try.

I walk through halls, rooms, across tiny bridges . . . yep . . . I’m lost.

To my rescue of being lost for almost 15 minutes, I see an elvish girl and ask her where I can find Legolas. She says he went into the forest and that I can wait in the dining area. She points it out and I make my way to the dining area.

I sit at a table, waiting for Legolas. What am I even going to say when he passes through here?

_‘Where is the Klobi Jewel?’_

He’ll think I’m crazed. From friends to potential enemies. That’s when I see him and my guards. . . and Riharu. Legolas is talking to some elvish girl with a bow. Well, she’s definitely not like most girls. My guards look like they got lost in a freaking tornado. Riharu looks happy to have found the guards. How long was I lost?

Legolas notices me and then Riharu does. Getting unbelievably nervous, I stand up and start to walk away. Then I turn back around to _at least_ check on the guards who was willing to give up their lives for me. But I get really nervous again when I see Legolas and Riharu in the same place at the same time, that I turn around once more. Okay! Now I look like a fool. I hear Riharu tell Legolas that he’ll get me. No-no-no! Should I run? I start to walk away but I’m too late.

Riharu appears in front of me. He starts to laugh. He struggles to stop himself, when he does, he says, “Was that a little dance you learned?”

I laugh sarcastically. I turn around 180 degrees and then turn back to Riharu, copying my actions from earlier. He covers his stomach, laughing wildly. Not able to keep it in anymore, I laugh too.

“Eat lunch with us.” he says after calming himself down. He gestures to where Legolas, the girl, and the two guards are now sitting. Wow, they move fast.

“I would love to. . . but I’ve got to find Klobi before the Feast of Starlight so that way I can steal it during the feast.” I say very low.

“And you will. With my help, remember?”

“Okay. I guess.”

We walk to grab some food and sit down at the table with Legolas and the rest of them. I sit in between Riharu and Jui, but I’m right across from Legolas, who’s sitting next to the elvish girl. She’s sitting next to Koir.

The girl is really pretty. She has red, long hair. A small braid goes a long way down on top of her hair that is hanging. Green eyes. No doubt this is Legolas's future wife.

She sees me looking at her and says, “I’m Tauriel. I’m the Captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard.” She looks at my hair, and adds, “Wow. Only the highest of Elves and Wizards have silver hair. But yours is so curly and long. How is that?”

“I was born with this hair, unfortunately.” I say and start eating some soup.

“Not unfortunately. Your hair is very beautiful.” Legolas says out of nowhere. He cracks the smallest smile ever, barely noticeable. I can feel Riharu tense up beside me at Legolas's comment _and_ smile. Riharu opens his mouth, about to say something. I stomp his foot. The face he makes at me is oh, so priceless.

“So have you two ever been in battle?” Jui asks the two Elves. They both nod.

“Have you ever been in one, _princess_?” Tauriel asks me. Is she cracking some subliminal joke at me? I feel like she’s asking that because I am—in fact—a princess and she thinks I’m fragile and needy. Not my fault she isn’t princess material. Riharu bumps my shoulder. Probably listening to my thoughts, yet again.

“Well, depends on what kind of battle. I’ve been in a singing battle before.” I smile, hiding my want to jump across the table and choke the perfect little red-haired Elf.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Koir says after being inactive for so long.

“Yeah, and I write songs too.”

“And she’s skilled with a bow and arrow. A sword too. She’s just not ordered to fight. But she’s trained in case it’s urgent.” Riharu adds. Even the Elves get a little shocked at my supposed skills. But how would Riharu know? I’ve never trained with him before. Is he keeping tabs on me?

Everyone eats a little more. Okay, I’m not about to get anything from Legolas. Plan B. “Legolas, where is your father? I need to talk to him really quick.” I ask Legolas. Why not get information from the source itself?

“He’s in his bedroom. I’ll show you the way.” Legolas says, getting up from the table. He tells Tauriel something in Elvish and she goes away. I tell Riharu to take the guards to where they’ll be staying in Spanish. Riharu does as ordered. Legolas just looks at me in astonishment.

“What?” I ask him.

“That’s a beautiful language. That’s it.”

“Thanks. Um, should we go?” I tell him, attempting to end the little conversation since time is not on my side. He nods and starts walking. I follow very closely. Maybe a little too close. I can feel his warmth.

We’re walking, hopefully getting close to King Thranduil’s room, when Legolas decides to break the silence. He says, “If he seems agitated, it’s because a creature named Gollum attacked him.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’m used to people talking to me in a mean demeanor. But I’m not saying he will!”

He just chuckles and says, “So, you can sing?”

“Yes. According to a lot of people back home, I can sing very well.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Is Tauriel your significant other?” I swear, sometimes I never think about what I’m about to say!

“No. Why would you think that?”

“I don't know. She's pretty.”

“Yes, but she is just a friend.”

“Hey, how come I never see your mother around?”

He looks down. Oh no. Grief and a feeling of being lost clouds his aura.

“I’m sorry. I didn't know. I'm sure she was wonderful.”

“I would hope so. I don't have many memories of her. She was killed when I was young.”

“Sorry. We can change the subject. Was the spider killed?”

He chuckles softly and says, “Yes, it was slain. Why do you wish to change the subject to a terrible fear of yours?”

“Because it’s better than discussing your hurt at the loss of your mother.” I say softly. I almost whisper it. I like to make people happy, not sad by bringing up terrible periods in their life.

After I see he’s not responding, probably lost in thought, I ask, “Well, what are you afraid of?”

“Balrogs. Most Elves are.”

“I've heard of them before but I've never seen one.”

“And hopefully you won’t, Lady Enchantment.”

“Hopefully. So are spiders something common in Mirkwood? If so, maybe I should be on my way back home.” I laugh a little at the last part.

“Yes, they are. Do not worry. I can protect you from any spider. That way, you can stay longer.” He smiles. But it soon fades after he realized what he just said.

He’s such a nice Elf. We can stay friendly if he doesn’t find out that I'm the one who stole the jewel. _If_ I steal it. These Elves aren't my problem, so why should I steal something my _mother_ wants? Not at all me. After talking to Legolas and the Elvish girl who helped me find my way, and maybe even Thranduil, I'm not sure I even want to steal the Klobi Jewel. I never really did anyways.

We reach silver double doors. It’s really big with white stained glass. The perfect privacy. It has swivel lines and swirly designs around the ends and in the middle. When we walk in, I'm in even more awe. A beautiful king-sized bed with a fabric roof lay in the middle of the room. Two bookshelves on either side of the room. A candle lit chandelier above a round table that’s far off to the right of the room. His own bathroom. Of course his own bathroom but shiny brown floor? Sheesh. Couldn’t this king at least make the dining area look as grand as this? Talk about self-centered. All these beautiful things. . . but no Thranduil.

“Where is he?” I turn around to ask Legolas.

“He was here earlier. Wait here. I’ll go and get him.” He tells me before leaving. He likes wearing that serious face. I wonder if Elves smile a lot. Who knows? But he’s gone. Now’s my chance.

I start to snoop around. I open a chest full of letters and . . . tiaras. He wears tiaras? Not wanting to waste more time, I look in his closet. A bunch of dressy robes and a couple of boots. I dig in deeper, wanting to find that cursed jewel. _Needing_ to find that jewel. I pull out a blue locket instead. A sapphire with white sparkles scattered over the blue, a dim black circle on the ends. It acted just as a moon. Could this be the jewel? Is it just part of a locket?

I slide my fingers across the stone and then it glows. It pulsates. I watch the glow die down and rise up, die down and rise up. I take my fingers off and it stops glowing. I feel major vibes from this locket. I open it up only to find a drawing of an Elf woman. It’s in Thranduil’s closet, she’s an Elf, she’s pretty with long hair. . . This must be his wife.

I hear a gasp behind me and my spirit almost jumps out of my body. Oh no.

Thranduil and Legolas are standing in the doorway. Legolas walks closer and says, “What are you‑”

“Thief!” Thranduil yells, cutting his son off. Legolas closes his eyes and breathes in. Thranduil walks very close to me, gently pushing Legolas out of the way. ‘ _Think, Enchantment, think!’_ I yell to myself inside.

“Yo-your Majesty, I-I can explain.”

“Be my guest!” The anger on his face is terrifying. Maybe I should stop worrying about being scared of spiders and start being more scared of Thranduil’s wrath. I just stare at him. Frozen in fear. “Why were you snooping around! What are your true intentions?” He yells at me again.

“I heard something in your closet. Um, m-multiple whispers. So I-I opened it. So yeah, I did that and—uh, and I saw something glowing at the bottom underneath a few things. So I picked it up,” A sweat bullet slides down my face but I continue, “Th-that’s another one of my powers. I can hear the spirits attached to an item. This locket was your wife’s. I was just answering her call. I’m sorry. It will never happen again.” It was a lie, but I pray to the stars, it’s one that can save my butt. I start to hand the locket to him and he jerks it out of my hand.

“I don’t believe you.” He says, his tone lowering a little. But now it’s just downright frightening.

“Ada—” Legolas says. ( **An elvish father** ). Maybe I should start using my language more. Enchantment! Would you please focus on the situation right now?!

“No, Legolas! She speaks a lie.” Thranduil shouts, taking me out of my argument with myself.

“I do not! If I should lie about this, then you are welcomed to burn me alive at the stake!” I yell, getting louder with every word. The shock on their faces would be priceless if I wasn’t in such of a dire situation.

I got their attention, now, to make them believe me. I start to tear up. I tell them, tears streaming down my face, “Go on! Please burn me! My aunt was burned at the stake. I taught myself not to let it scare me. I tell you that I can feel your wife’s spirit, and you repay me by believing me to be a thief! How undeniably rude! I have been through so much that I don’t even care anymore. You can take my life and rid me of my misery, or you can let me live and just believe the truth that I speak!”

Thranduil is just as speechless as ever. Legolas starts walking towards me. I’m starting to believe my own lie that I _want_ to be comforted by him. I back away. One foot, and then the other. I don’t want to hurt him verbally, so I’ll just send him a message with my body language. I poured so many emotions into what I said that now it’s just flowing with my movement. He turns around and starts speaking to his father in Elvish. I start to walk pass them and then I see something. . . A tear trickle down Legolas's face. Why is he crying over that? Was it that deep?

I make it to the door with one foot out of the threshold when Thranduil says, “You can stay. And there’s no need for you to burn. . . I believe you. Please stay for the feast.” When he said he believes me, he said it so soft that now it hurts me that I lied like that.

I made the scene, I need to finish it with a bang. I pause for a few seconds. Counting to six. Trying to settle my sobbing hiccups. And then. . . I simply walk out. Neither of them come after me. I head to Riharu, Jui, and Koir’s room. I’m positive that was the jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapters where another language is used, I translate it in bold afterward (but I'm copying and pasting so some translations are probably not in bold). Since I started off writing this a few years ago, it's not formatted in the best way so eventually, I will need to go back and make sure everything looks decent when switching between languages. In this story, I use some Elvish and for the "witch" language, I just use Spanish (originally Hawaiian but it was more complicated so I changed it).
> 
> Bear with me 😕


End file.
